In recent years, wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, have continued to offer an ever increasing amount of features to users, along with improved performance and computing power, while the overall size of the devices has decreased. One important component found in such devices is a type of transformer referred to as a “balun.” Generally, baluns transform single-ended or “unbalanced” signals that are typically received and transmitted by antennas to differential or “balanced” signals that are typically found in the processing electronics of wireless communication devices.
Two important parameters in the design of baluns are insertion loss and common mode rejection, as they determine the value selection and layout of the transformer and capacitors. Thus, baluns are often designed with little regard to other performance factors, such as harmonic rejection. Nevertheless, good harmonic rejection is often very beneficial and important to overall circuit performance.
In order to improve harmonic rejection performance, specific harmonic filters are often added to the balun circuit. However, such harmonic filters typically increase the insertion loss, as well as the manufacturing costs, of the system and increase the overall size needed for the balun.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic assembly that includes a balun with improved harmonic performance while avoiding the use of conventional harmonic filters. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.